Wolf
Character A new forest green fictional character. Since his name is too long others call him Wolf. He is as vicious as a wolf but crazier than a rabid one. More will be explained as he is prepared to meet Red and Blue and add even more chaos and anarchy than before. Wolf's special ability is a massive arsenal in his pockets ranging from K-bars to AT4s. Life of the Wolf Grew up in the bay area of Cali. But unlike many who grew up in the city, Wolf spent most of his child life in either the woods or in the wilds of the deep hills and spent most of his vacations either camping in the summer or spending time in the snowing mountains. At first he was a quiet shy kid, but thanks to many traumatizing and brainwashing games, movies, and books, Wolf began to grow a wild side to him of adventure and a thirst for blood and battle. After joining the military, Wolf unleashed his wild and vicious side and became thirsty for battle and more on edge than cat on crack. so drawn by fighting, Wolf developed a natural ability to carry any weapon in his pockets. this is exactly why he doesn't have a girlfriend or any friend at all, because he either scared them off or killed them. Now Wolf lives in the country between city and wilderness so when something goes wrong he heads to the hills... literally. That is a frequent amount of times on a weekly basis. Wolf only hangs out with friends if he happens to run into them or if he gets invited and has nothing better to do. Wolf has formed a brother like bond with Red and Blue. Red the figurative twin brother and Blue the small picked on brother. Wolf is friends with Lord Tourettes mostly because of the pranks he can play on with him. He is friends with Trollz0r because of the competition between them to become the ultimate gamer. Wolf Facts *Edgy *Trigger happy *Itching for a fight *Lusts for action *Love for guns and knives *Prankster *Solves problems with killing (reason he doesn't have a girlfriend) *Sometimes psychotic *Massive arsenal in his pockets (don't ask how) *Low concern for others safety *Smart mouth *Gains force powers when adrenaline is high enough. Alpha-Lonewolf's Gallery Awesome 3.jpg|Time to go *'BOOM'* Untitled.jpg|War For Dessert. Awesome 2.jpg|Gun Hoe! Awesome.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 4.jpg|See Jane Fuck! Virtual Brutality.jpg|Holy Retro Shit Gun hoe 2.jpg|Noooo! Not the pepper sack! Gun hoe.jpg|Shit, your territory looks like pony shit barf. Awesome 5.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 6.jpg|Any Questions? Awesome 7.jpg|Oh my! Please I didn’t mean to of-FUCK you. Awesome 8.jpg|Real Mature Dude Awesome 9.jpg|Well if you think it will be SHITTING faster. Awesome 12.jpg|So what do you like to do? Awesome 13.jpg|Hi there. Awesome 14.jpg|Please dude, can’t I take a break? Awesome 15.jpg|OW! Awesome 16.jpg|Oh fucking pixel balls. Awesome 17.jpg|I think I got just the thing. Awesome 18.jpg|FUCK! Awesome 19.jpg|That’s for making this game so hard. Awesome 20.jpg|Fly blue bird fly Catch Phrases *Gun Hoe! *War for Dessert. *Time to go *BOOM* Fav Songs (seems to fit) *Children of the Gun (Drowning Pool, Machinima version) *Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) *Take Your Best Shot (Dope) Videos That Inspired Category:Characters Category:Characters